Loving an Idiot
by thrilllover39
Summary: "Every time he came back, i would try to tell him how i feel, but before i knew it...he was gone...again, he's an idiot, and i want to forget him, but i just can't...why Ash? why?" Childhood freinds, Misty loves Ash but fate just can't give her a break, he leaves and doesn't come back, so she decided to forget, and just when she starts to, guess who decides to come back? ONE SHOT!


**Thrilllover39: hey everybody! So I was just on my friends laptop, thinking of ideas for my stories, when I suddenly came up with these, I don't know why, but they just came to me so I had to type them down, just a little fun one shot of our favorite shipping's, now to get on with it! This one shot is about Pokeshipping! Yay! **

**Ash:….damn**

**Misty:…..do you have a problem being shipped with me?! *glares* **

**Ash: no maam….*lowers head* **

**Misty: good….thrill does not own Pokémon! **

**(Cerulean City/Kanto) **

*Sigh* Came out of Misty's mouth, years have passed by since the Red head had last seen him.

Ash Ketchum, the first boy she ever met to have such determination towards a dream, it seemed like only yesterday that he and the little cutie Pikachu had destroyed her bicycle, leaving it toasty, warm and into crisps.

It seemed like only yesterday that she only realized she was in love with him, the jealousy she felt when he would be hit on by other females, or the anger that filled her heart when he was too dense to realize her feelings for him.

It felt like only yesterday that she, Ash and Brock had went their separate ways, she watched him in every one of his televised events, the Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova leagues, she even watched him when he competed in the Wallace cup.

She would call to congratulate him for doing his best, but he would never answer. She wrote him letters but he never wrote back, not a single birthday congrats from him, she was ecstatic, hoping he would call on her eighteenth birthday, but nothing, and when his nineteenth birthday came, she had his mom sent him a special present she got for him. A lighting shaped pendant hooked onto a long silver chain, but she still received no response. Her heart only grew heavier.

But every time she only grew to love him more, seeing his look of determination in each of his battles, the way he never gave up, and always encouraged his Pokémon and always finishing big.

The last time she saw him was when he had returned from Unova, to show off all his new Pokémon, say hello to his mom, visit a couple of old friends and then before she knew it, he had already decided on a new journey. Never giving her the chance to tell him her feelings. The chain had repeated itself, everytime the raven haired trainer came home, he would bolt off before she could even tell him.

3 years since she last saw him, and a lot has changed, during and even before that time, the time he was gone, Gary had found love with a nice girl named Leaf, May talks about going on and off with Drew, right now they are on, meanwhile Dawn and Paul seem very happy journeying through Unova.

The red head certainly grew out of her tomboyish days, leaving the shorts behind and wearing a nice short blue ruffled skirt, a blue tank top with a blue crop jacket, and yellow sandals, she took off the side ponytail and let her fiery hair flow down. Her transformation caused her to finally be recognized as the fourth sensational sister, and the most popular one at that, blowing the audience with her feisty, strong yet charming personality. She won the top rank as toughest gym leader of Kanto, managed to have her own fan club and even be visited by world renowned famous water master, Wallace several times, each ending with him giving her helpful tips and advice.

"Ash…." She mumbled, staring down at the tiny frame in her hands, in it was the only picture she has of him.

There final times together, before going there own ways, Misty was in between, being crushed by both Ash and Brock who were giving a thumbs up and huge smiles to the camera, their arms wrapped around her comfortingly.

"You jerk….." she muttered, slightly narrowing her watery eyes below, she placed the frame face down hoping to not see his face again.

*Knock* came the noise from behind her bedroom door, "Come in." she replied, flopping back on her bed.

"Hey Misty, like can I borr-….like whoa, what's a matter baby sis?" Answered her older sister Daisy, stopping mid sentence upon seeing the gloomy depressed face on her smaller sibling.

"Why? Why did I have to fall for him?" blurted the red head.

"Who?" the blonde quirked an eyebrow, scooting her sister over and sitting beside.

"Him." she pointed over to the face down frame, placing her other arm over her eyes.

"You fell for a frame?" asked the blonde confusingly.

"I'm talking about that jerk, the moron, the idiot." Answered Misty angrily in a mumbling tone.

"So you mean Ash." She replied, giving Misty an apologetic look.

"Things happen for a reason, whether you like it or not you fell for Ash, does he like you back? We might not know, considering the kid travels a lot, but if he is, then the time will come when he tells you, and that's all I can say, that and that everything happens for a reason." She smiled, rising up from the bed and leaving the red head lonesome.

"Stupid Ash….Why did it have to be you?" she whispered, rolling over on her side and letting her tears fall.

**~x~ **

Months have passed by, and the red head finally grew to forget him, things seemed to be lightening up for Misty that is until "Did you hear? Ash is coming back! Oh my sweet baby is finally coming back!" Squealed Delia with joy.

*Klink* The redhead had dropped her tea cup, startling both herself and the other's, doing their weekly tea relaxation time, consisting of course Misty, Delia, Tracey, prof. oak and Leaf, of course May and Dawn would be there, but they are off on Journeys with their beaus.

"That's great! I haven't seen him a while, did he tell you where he was at?" Questioned the Professor.

"Nope, he just said he was up in some mountains training his Pokémon the entire time." Chirped the older woman.

"Good for him, hopefully he has some other exciting news or stories to tell us." Replied Tracey enthusiastically.

"Knowing Ash, he'll definitely have stories." Leaf chuckled taking a sip of her tea.

Misty looked away, hoping to avoid any contact, she felt the water works coming, hearing about his return was making her heart ache, she didn't want to see him, and then only find out that he's leaving again, she couldn't bear to stay there and let memories pass her, the times she was never allowed to express her feelings, she knew the same would happen, so what was the point?

"Um, I'm not feeling too well; I think I'll go home now." She gave a fake smile, waving goodbye as she grabbed her stuff and left.

"Oh! Don't forget Misty! Tonight I am having a welcome back home party for Ash! So don't forget to come!" Shouted the brunette happily.

No words were released, she just gave a nod and left, "Staying home tonight are your plans today Misty." She whispered to herself.

Morning and afternoon had raced by, and now it was night. Eight and the party had started.

"Ash must have arrived already." She sighed, digging her face into her seashell pillow.

"Psy psy?" Appeared the water duck, tilting its head in confusion.

"Go away psyduck, you wouldn't understand." Mumbled, not taking her face away from the pillow.

"Psy…." It continued.

"Your right, maybe a nice swim will take my mind off of this, thanks psyduck." She patted the water type before rushing out the door, leaving it still confused.

"A nice swim always does the trick." Smiled the green eyed beauty, she pulled her towel off, flinging it to the side and climbing up the diving board, walking to the edge.

She took in a deep breath, jumping once, twice and third time before jumping off and doing a single twist, her body shooting down into the pool.

Misty rose up for air, becoming startled by the sudden loud clapping noises ringing throughout the gym, searching the source she became frozen at who she saw.

"Mist….." he grinned that same goofy grin he always did, standing by the pools side, a backpack slung over his shoulder and the same little Pikachu on his other.

"Pi Pikachu!" it cried waving to the red head.

"A-ash…." She whispered, gulping afterwards. Her eyes could not resist but travel up and down his body.

He had definitely grown, like she had into a woman, and he into a man, he no longer had the hat, and let his raven hair run free, he wore a black muscle shirt, with a red sleeveless hood sweater, blue pants and red shoes, his fingerless gloves. She caught a perfect view of his well toned biceps, and then she was taken aback, seeing the lightening shaped pendant she had sent him for his birthday around his neck.

"What….what are you doing here?" she asked, still not taking the situation into her mind.

"I came to see you, I want to tell you something." he dropped his bag to the floor, Pikachu jumped off, disappearing from there sight.

"No, now leave, I'm trying to have a relaxing swim, besides, shouldn't you be at your welcome home party? I'm sure you want to tell everyone about your next journey." She sneered, rolling her eyes and turning her back towards him.

*Splash* a loud splashing noise echoed around, she refused to turn around looking down at herself, in only a tight blue one piece swimsuit.

"Mist…...Please." He whispered, leaning his lips close to her ear.

She felt his arms gently grab hold of her shoulders, and she was slowly spun around, only to come face to face with a soaking Ash.

"You jumped in….." her eyes widened.

"Thought you might want some company." He mumbled, connecting his eyes with hers.

"No…not you." She shoved him away, slowly swimming backwards; tears had begun to roll down her ivory cheeks.

"Mist…" "I tried to forget you, I loved you, ever since we traveled together I fell in love with you, everyday it seemed to grow, and when you would come home, I would try to tell you my feelings, but you always left, I hate you Ash Ketchum, you don't know what it is to love somebody and not be able to tell them that you do!"

"Of course I do!" he shouted back. She stood silently, watching as he clutched onto his head.

"Mist…I know what it feels like, and it hurts, to be able to think of that person, see them in every way except in person, feeling jealousy and rage when they are with somebody else, I know what it all feels like." He swam closer.

"Why? Why do you always leave? All I ever wanted, was to tell you…to tell you….that I love you…I always have, and I still am." She lowered her head, allowing her tears to fall more freely, without any restraint.

"I left because I didn't know how to tell my dream girl that I love her…."He lifted her chin up, allowing him to stare into her eyes once more.

"….I knew if I stuck around, I would see you a lot and have the urge to tell you how I felt, but the friendship we have is far too precious for me to destroy if you ever said you didn't feel the same about me, so I figured, the more I left, the more I could avoid this…..but as I received your letters and calls and this….." he held up the pendant, "….I couldn't take it no more, I wanted to tell you, I had to tell you how I've felt all these years….Misty, I love you, from then and to now."

"Ash….." she placed both palms over her mouth.

"Be the drop to fill my heart." He pulled out a silvery blue tear drop shaped necklace, wrapping it around her neck and letting it neatly glisten with the water.

"You're an idiot." She chuckled still letting her tears fall, his hands quickly grabbed hold of her waist as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"I know….but I'm your idiot." He grinned, connecting his lips with hers.

She released, "Are you going to leave again?" she frowned.

"Only if you want me to, what do I have to run away from now?" he whispered, linking foreheads with her.

"You know I love you…right?" she whispered back with a small giggle.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"No, I love you the most, and here's a little poem to prove it….."

"Charmanders are red. Squirtles are blue. If you were a Pokémon, I'd choose you. Your smile is stronger that a hyperbeam. Like Jesse and James, we'd make the perfect team. I'll stay by your side like Pikachu and I Ash, and I'll love you even more than a level 80 rapidash. You're more legendary than a zapdos, entei or mew…but out of all 450….I choose you."

"Have I told you you're such an idiot?" she whispered, letting her lips curve into a smile.

"Mmmmmmm, yes, but I believe I said I'm your idiot." He grinned back, bringing the redhead in for another kiss, to which she didn't resist.

**Ok, so how was that?! That was my first one shot! I was so happy yay! I couldn't help it I just saw this mostly being a poekshipping one, anyways I would really like to know what you all think, was it good bad, cheesy? Too cheesy? I would also like to write one about ikari, contest, and oldrival, but I would like to know how this went, anyways thanks for reading, and sorry if it wasn't good, but I hope some of you at least enjoyed it, till then! THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO COBRA HUNTING! **


End file.
